


Sometimes Bets Lead to Greatness

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: Yaku, Kenma, Kuroo and Inuoka bet on if Lev is in love with Yaku or not





	Sometimes Bets Lead to Greatness

A/N: As promised I’m back with LevYaku I find it such a sweet and adorable ship. Prompt was given to me by Nina3491. Please R&R!!!

Yaku’s POV

During practice today the rest of the team where discussing Lev and his behaviour around me. They were saying how adorable it was that he was always doing his best to make his upperclassman happy in particularly me. Lev had started doing everything that I told him without fail to which Kuroo and Inuoka thought it was cute and they have even begun to tease me saying how he has it bad for me. They kept saying he was like a lovesick puppy following my around each day. I had a go at them telling them how stupid they were being the big idiot wasn’t in love with me he was just a very clingy friend.

One day while we were having the same conversion Kenma must have been so distracted by all the ruckus going on in the changing rooms that he’d died in his game came over to ask us what we were discussing and so Kuroo and Inuoka tell him what they’d said to me. Kenma agreed with me saying that the big idiot was probably just admires his senpai which is why he was so clingy. So we ended up making a bet on his feelings Kuroo and Inuoka put money on him having feelings for me while Kenma and I put money on him just being a clingy friend. If they are right then we have to go skinny dipping during winter and if we were right then they had to shave their heads.

Kuroo came up with an idea on how to find out if Lev had a crush on me by making me flirt with him. I hid them outside my room so they could eavesdrop on our conversation as I invite the big idiot up to my room, once inside I walked up to him leaning in real close “I’ve been thinking about you all day long, I just can’t stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss you and to have sex with you,” I told him trying my best to hold in my blush at what I’d just said. 

To my surprise he practically tackled me to the floor “I’m so glad you feel that way about me senpai I’ve always liked you too! Now we can be together!” he exclaimed wasting no time in diving down to capture my lips in a rough but passionate kiss. To my surprise the kiss was rather pleasant so I quickly responded returning the kiss. When we parted for air he looked down at me like an excited puppy “I love you so much senpai!” he confessed making my cheeks flare with colour. 

He smile widened when he saw my rosy cheeks as he leaned in to give me and Eskimo kiss. He slipped his hands up my shirt running them over my bare stomach up to my chest where they brushed against my nipples making let out a rather high pitched moan in surprise. I never knew that being touched there could feel so good I was learning a lot about my own body and it was all thanks to Lev. I felt all these feelings welling up in my heart for the big idiot who was currently on top of me exploring every inch of my body. “Lev I love you too,” I told him sincerely meaning every word. 

I cupped his face to stare into those beautiful emerald green orbs of his that I loved so much he had the most stunningly beautiful cat like eyes, I was always mesmerised by them. “I really, really love you Lev…” I murmured with all the love I held for him showing in my own light brown eyes. His own beautiful eyes shined with delight at my words and in that instant there was no other human being on earth it was just us.

He brought our lips together once more only this time the kiss was a soft and loving kiss that allowed us both to convey our feelings in one simple action. Lev was clearly getting as excited as I was as his hands started to practically rip the clothes from my body till I was sprawled out on the floor naked beneath him. He sat back and simply admired the view which only made me blush heavier and avert my gaze from his. “You’re so beautiful Yaku…” he mumbled as he ran his hands over my body once more. “C-can I…you know…” he mumbled embarrassed.

I chuckled at this finding it absolutely adorable “do you think I’d be naked in front of you if I was going to say no?” I asked teasingly as I gazed back at him this time. “Of course you can,” I added more seriously making the point by spreading my legs wider as an invitation. He caught my meaning licking his lips in anticipation. “Lev strip it’s not fair that I’m the only one that’s naked here…” I told him with a pout.

He chuckled pecking my lips before he quickly stripped himself of his clothes till we were now both naked. I got a first look at his cock and was a little intimidated by its huge girth but I did my best not to show it on my face. He leaned in to capture my lips in a searing kiss which I happily returned; I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer as we deepened the kiss. 

I let out a silent scream as I felt an intense pain looking down between our bodies to see him pushing into me, I threw my head back in pain doing my best to relax but it felt like he was splitting my small frame in half. He could tell that I was in serious pain and did his best to distract me placing butterfly kisses all over my face as he gripped my erection pumping it slowly.

I ended up digging my nails into his shoulders as he pushed in the rest of the way, he the paused allowing me to adjust to his girth “I’m sorry…” he began to chant apologies clearly feeling guilty that he’d hurt me. But I wasn’t worried about that it meant that there would be no mistake tomorrow that this had really happened. 

After a few moments of relaxing my muscles I nod telling him to move, I bit my lip quite hard not wanting to cry out in pain as it would have made Lev feel bad and I didn’t want that I hated seeing that ‘you just kicked my puppy’ face that he made when he was upset. As he started to pull out then thrust back in I saw worry cloud his eyes once more anyways I shot him a questioning look. “I-I’m so sorry Yaku…I…I…you’re bleeding…” he muttered and it took me a while to realise that he meant he’d tore my insides when he entered me.

I showed him the softest smile I could manage at this moment in time and cupped his face in my hands “Lev its fine at least it can be used a lubricant,” I told him softly “I’m fine I promise,” I told him gently. He nodded and buried his face into my neck his thrusts never stopping, this new angle hit something buried deep inside me and I let out a loud shout of surprise as pleasure flowed through me like an electric current. I wrapped my legs around his waist so my feet rested on his arse “m-more!” I cried out now urging him on more the pain was slowly fading away to the pleasure that I was now feeling.

Lev seemed pleased that I was feeling pleasure instead of pain now too which made me happy too. He made sure to hit that spot with every thrust, I didn’t think I would last much longer the waves of pleasure that he was sending through my entire body was just too much and I could tell from the look on his face that he was facing the same situation as me. “Come together…” I moaned out and he nodded.

After a couple more thrusts we came together each of us calling out the others name. He pulled out and looked down at my body sprawled out covered in sweat as I panted heavily. “God you really are so beautiful Yaku…” he mumbled before standing he scooped me up in his arms easily and laid me in my bed.

I grabbed hold of his arm tugging a little “stay with me…” I mumbled half asleep. He smiled and nodded kissing the top of my head he quickly folded our clothes then climbed into bed beside me. Before I drifted off to sleep I remembered the bet that I’d made with the guys “looks like Kenma and I will be skinny dipping…” I said absentmindedly. Lev looked at me strangely but I shook my head I’d explain everything later. He shrugged and pulled me against his chest nuzzling into the back of my head. I sighed contently at this position and finally let my eyes slide shut.

The End

A/N: I finally got this finished took longer than I thought. I don’t know if this turned out alright I’ve written this with exactly zero hours of sleep last night I haven’t even napped today >< the next fic that I will be writing is my second Akiteru ship, his seme shall be a surprise~ till next time~


End file.
